1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting and protecting FREON® and other pipes so that the pipes stay in place and so that the pipes do not become kinked or otherwise damaged during construction and post construction activities.
2. Prior Art
Conventional HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning), plumbing, and piping systems generally include one or more pipes that distribute fluids such as water or FREON® to desired locations. These conventional piping systems often are constructed of metal or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipes. Often times, these “conduits” are intended to pass from (a) one room to another, (b) one floor to another, or (c) the interior of a building to the exterior. In running these pipes from one area to another, a system must be used to (1) anchor the pipe to a structure and (2) protect the pipe if it could become damaged or kinked particularly during construction and post-construction activities (such as the case with flexible and thin metal or plastic piping).
Particularly susceptible pipes that may become damaged are that of the FREON® lines that pass from the interior to the exterior of a structure and metal or plastic water lines. In typical installations, care must be taken to avoid kinking the pipes during such activities, or the pipe must later be repaired or replaced, costing both additional material and labor costs. Currently, pipes generally are anchored to wall studs using metal or plastic straps with little or no protective support for the pipes. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus to allow conduits to be held and protected in such installations. The present invention is directed to these and other needs.